


Take Me To Church

by LadyRaina



Series: OT3 of Champions [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRaina/pseuds/LadyRaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel contemplates his religious beliefs and his relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a way to get out my thoughts on Angel's Catholicism while also writing slightly kinky BDSM smut. They kind of go hand in hand really. Also, Take Me To Church by Hozier perfectly describes Angel's feelings about Buffy.

Contrary to what his friends and family believe (and to the constant Catholic jokes Spike loves to throw his way), Angel had never really been a true believer before or after he was turned. 

Going to service may have been mandatory in his father’s household, but even back then the village preacher could do little to put the fear of God in a drunken lout such as himself. If people like his kind and pure little sister weren’t even guaranteed a place at the Holy Father’s side, what hope was there for him? And after he was changed by Darla, well… the fact that no bolt of lightning ever struck him down was rather telling.

Still, Angel had to admit that his upbringing did affect him in many ways, especially post-soul and champion-hood. Finding out about multiple dimensions filled with a variety of hell gods and higher beings may have ruled out the whole single all-powerful deity theory, but it did impress upon him the need for constant vigilance against evil and a begrudging respect for tomes filled with ancient texts and prophecies. 

More importantly, believing in the Mission also taught him that even lowly humans could definitely have a touch of the divine in them. All he needed to do was look into a certain set of green eyes that were currently twinkling mischievously above him and be completely affirmed in that belief.

“Having fun boys?”

Buffy, encased in a black leather corset, had surprised him and Spike by launching a sneak attack that quickly left them naked and tied by the wrists to the bedposts. Now, with a cock ring attached to his almost painfully hard dick, Angel can do nothing but try to lie still and keep his mouth shut as the blonde above them teasingly kisses, strokes, and licks both vampires into madness.

“Fuck pet!” Spike groans out. A quick swat of a riding crop to his nipple makes him squirm slightly, but also leaves him totally speechless. Their girl always was a miracle worker.

“Hey, what did I say? No talking or moving. Be good and you’ll get your reward… eventually.”

As Angel watches the Slayer scratch her nails down Spike’s chest and stomach, he can’t help but think back to a text he had received earlier that week. His son Connor had simply written "_You will appreciate this_" and then attached a song underneath the message. The moment he plugged in his headphones and heard the first verse, Angel felt as if his very soul was on fire with the power of a great sermon. 

**My lover’s got humor**

**She’s a giggle at a funeral**

**Knows everybody disapproval**

**Should have worshipped her sooner**

Noticing Angel’s grin, Buffy turns her attention from Spike and raises an eyebrow towards the brunet, “And what are you smiling about sweetheart?”

Angel bites his lip as she grabs his prick and flicks her tongue across the weeping head, focusing on the words in his mind to keep from crying out.

**My church offers no absolutes**

**She tells me worship in the bedroom**

**The only heaven I’ll be sent to**

**Is when I’m alone with you**

Smirking, Buffy crawls her way up his trembling form until her hands lightly caress his cheeks. “I forgot. It’s easy for you to keep it all in isn’t it Angel? The hard part is letting go…” With a quick tug of Buffy’s fingers and a plunge of her hips, the cock ring comes off and Angel is suddenly buried to the hilt in wet heat; hurtling towards a paradise that is no less diminished by its familiarity.

**If I’m a pagan of the good times**

**My lover is the sunlight**

**Keep the goddess on my side**

**She demands a sacrifice**

Even as his brain begin to cloud over with pleasure, Angel stares up into those sparkling emeralds framed by spun gold and mentally thanks Buffy and every other Power that he gets to share both a life and a bed with such a perfect creature. His mental prayer continues as he howls her name and finally comes, his goddess laughing over and over as she plants kisses on and around his lips. “That’s it, baby. That’s what I was looking for.”

**No masters or kings**

**When the ritual begins**

**There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin**

**In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene**

**Only then I am human**

**Only then I am clean**

As he comes down from heaven, Angel feels the release of his bonds and watches languidly as Buffy turns to Spike, intent on giving the younger vampire the same treatment. As he gazes upon the two blondes together, Angel knows that not that long ago he would have felt jealousy, but the look of adoration that Spike is giving their Slayer is all too similar to the one plastered on his own face. Chuckling, he lays down and waits for them to finish, ready to kiss and hold both of them as they all drift off to sleep.

**Amen**


End file.
